Shepherd's pie
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: A midnight stroll to the kitchen can turn out to be more than you expected. Rated T to be safe.  "I was hungry." She said in a meek voice, pointing at the plate, pouting slightly as she noticed that it had cooled down considerably.


Luckily she had put a charm on her feet to prevent from making any sound before she left the room, and with Harry's invisibility cloak wrapped around her she felt pretty safe as she ventured down the stairs and after a close call with Mrs. Norris, finally reaching her destination. The kitchen.

She tickled the pear, jumping when the portrait squeaked before opening, and she hurried inside, not wanting to get caught after curfew. She had after all a reputation to uphold, and it wouldn't do well for the Head Girl to be caught roaming the hallways at night, even if it were to quench the growling hunger in her stomach after too many skipped meals.

Waiting for a minute or two before donning the cloak off, scaring a passing house-elf as she appeared out of nowhere. She tried to apologize, but the small creature shook his head, his big ears flapping before he hurried of, magicking the fallen tray away.

Hermione sat down on one of the long tables, and immediately house-elves brought forth her favorite dishes, knowing what to serve after her many visits. And though she didn't like the slavery and malevolence they were treated with, she had learned to accept that they liked what they were doing, though she made great effort to treat them kindly, and as equals.

The delicious smell of Shepherd's pie entered her nose, and she stared at the steaming piece with big eyes, her mouth watering as she thought of the first bite, but as she lifted her fork, the unmistakable sound of someone entering the kitchen bounced of the stone walls, and she hurried to find Harry's cloak, only to find it hanging on the crook by the opening, and she cursed herself for her imbecility.

Her heart dropped to the ground as she saw Severus Snape step through, having hoped that it would be a student, and she could use the little authority she had to keep him or her from chattering about her newest gossip to the rest of Hogwarts. But instead it just had to be a Professor, and the Potion Master at that, who really isn't known for being kind. And that is an understatement.

"What business could you have at 2 o'clock in the morning in the kitchen Miss Granger?" His voice came out in a drawl, and Hermione couldn't help but shudder, nor could she stop the blush from creeping up on her cheeks. She cursed herself for her inability to keep her emotions at bay. "Well, I'm waiting."

His question was met with silence, as Hermione couldn't come up with a good answer, feeling quite overwhelmed, and panic started to rise within her, settling in her throat and she gulped, her eyes averting from his gaze, and noticed his attire, which was a far cry from what he usually wore. His long, sinewy muscled body was encased in a black robe, and for a moment Hermione let her mind stray, wondering what he hid beneath it, but she quickly shook her head, knowing how skilled he was at Legilimency.

"Answer the question Miss Granger." He stalked forward, and she was rooted to the spot, and it only took him a few long strides before he was hovering over her, his long fingers sprawled across the surface of the wooden table, leaning his head slightly forward as he captured her gaze.

"I was hungry." She said in a meek voice, pointing at the plate, pouting slightly as she noticed that it had cooled down considerably. "I've been studying for my NEWTs, and I might've forgotten to eat." She bit her bottom lip nervously as she played with the hem of her nightshirt, trying to cover up her bare legs, which were peeking out from underneath the shirt she'd borrowed from Ron a long time ago.

She dared another glance at Professor Snape, and was surprised to see him looking at her with a soft expression, and something akin to concern shining in his onyx orbs. _No, I must be imagining. Never in a million years would Snape look at me like that. He would never care for someone like me, no matter how much I wish he would._

Fisting her hands and scolding herself for getting a bit carried away she looked up, only to be met with an empty spot. She was about to turn to look for him when she sensed his presence behind her, his hands gracing her shoulders, his fingers working wonders on the knots of tension that had slowly been building ever since she'd realized that the exams were fast approaching, and she didn't feel confident enough that she would pass them with flying colors.

A moan of appreciation escaped her mouth, and he stilled his movements before swiftly lifting them off her shoulders, and she frowned, wondering if she'd done anything from when she was suddenly pulled out of her seat, and into a warm lap, arms encircling her frame.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, witch?" He growled softly, his teeth nipping at her neck as her hands were fisted in the fabric of his robe, panting softly as he kissed the sensitive spot just below her ear. "Of how much you tempt me?" His hands got tangled in her riotous curls, and as he started to massage her scalp, yet another moan escaped her mouth, and he started to trail kisses everywhere, and she had a hard time keeping up, never having experienced anything quite like this.

Suddenly he stopped, and she cried out at the loss, her eyes opening as she stared at him, a haze of desire present in the midst of her chocolate depths. He set her on the bench again, and swiftly stood up, walking over to the portrait, but before he left, he turned around, a smirk set on his lips.

"You'll have to wait until after graduation, it is against the rules for a student and a teacher to interact. But after that, there is no escaping me, so take good care of the time you have left as Miss Granger. And eat more, I don't want you to starve yourself to death, because what good would you make as a wife and a mother if you are not alive."

Hermione was shocked, and she didn't even notice him leaving the room, trying to work out what he'd meant. _Does he really want me to become his wife? Merlin, the world must be going crazy, because I can't have just heard Professor Snape profess his love to me, no matter how weirdly it was done._

Not feeling like eating anymore, she left the kitchen with a last look at the Shepherd's pie that lay on the plate, though it did not look as delicious now as it had done when it was steaming hot.

Wrapping the invisibility cloak around her, she walked away, stifling a yawn as she pondered the exact meaning of Professor Snape's words.

**A/N:** Oh my god, back in the track again? Two one-shots in a night and both have been over 1,000 words long. And they haven't been suicidal or anything like that either. I'm shocked, and I have no words.


End file.
